kamioyuifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Kara's Stupendous Security Guys (カーラの華麗なるSP, Kāra no kareinaru SP) is the 6th chapter of the ''Kamio Yui wa Kami wo Yui'' manga series. Characters # Nao Ebisuno # Kiito Sonomiya # Yui Kamio # Mima Hamana (unnamed debut) # Chizuru Cranbell Yoshioka (unnamed debut) # Kara Shozoin # Shingo Takayanagi # Genzo Makabe # Usami Min Summary Nao is sick and calls Kiito to make sure that Yui's chain hair tie is not let loose. Kana is suspicious of why Kiito is strangely close to Yui and not spending time with her. Suspecting the chain has an aphrodisiac, she assigns three of her security team to take it off Yui's head during the fitness testing. Later at the fitness test, Yui had just finished the high jump and the crowd cheered. Then at the shuttle run, after a boy finished doing 152 laps hoping to impress Yui, she along with Kiito and another person had just done 160 laps. Yui compliments Kiito and he just tries to be humble as he internally vents his frustration of working hard just to keep Yui's chained tied but can't quit or else Nao will look down on him and doesn't want to be humiliated that way. As the three continue the shuttle run, the third person uses a smoke grenade and in the confusion kicks Kiito out. In the smokescreen, the man, Shingo Takayama, puts on a gas mask and commences to try and take Yui's chain but fails and collapse in exhaustion as Yui finishes the 20-meter shuttle run in 247 laps. After running so much and becoming hot, Yui takes off her physical fitness jacket and shows how large her chest is. As the crowd compliments her, Kiito gets suspicious when the guy disappeared and suspects that someone in after chain. Later at the long jump sandpit, after a girl jumped 3.40 meters it is Yui's turn. Just as she is about to start, a student spotted a UFO and nearly everyone looks up at it. As the other looked at the UFO, a person with white hair tied up with a chain while wearing a training jacket takes the long jump. As the person was about to land, a man dressed as a shinobi, Genzo Makabe, jumps out of the sand and grabs the person and announces "I have you now, Yui Kamio!! for certain reasons, I must take that chain." He then notices that the leg seemed thick and then sees that the jacketless Yui Kamio was looking at the UFO with the others. Kiito then reveals himself and sarcastically apologizes that it was his leg that the ninja grabbed. He takes the ninja's statement as confirmation that there are people after Yui's chain and kicks him in the head. The ninja takes the opportunity to sink back into the sand to get away. Meanwhile, the UFO crashed revealing itself as a custom drone to the disappointment of the students as Kiito wonders about the identity of the enemy this time. As that was going on, Kana was spying nearby and was astonished that Kiito used a custom drone and even crossdressed to protect Yui. Kara's third agent then assured her that he will take care of the assignment in the next event, the 100-meter dash. At the track, the students are astonished when an adult athletic black-skinned man is one of the participants. A female student complains to a teacher that the man looks to fast for the event and demands an explanation but the teacher looks away and whistles innocently as two large stacks of banknotes stick out of his right pocket. Kiito recognizes him as one of Kara's security guys, Usami Min, and wonders why are they after the chain. At the race's start, Yui and Kiito ran ahead but Usamistayed back for a while before explosively catching up to Yui and grabs the chain. As Yui and Usami struggle for the chain as they run, Kiito in the "Iron Man Suit" then flies in and kicks Usami away from Yui and finishes the 100-meter dash in 9.56 seconds. Kiito crashes yet survives. Yui then runs to him and asked if he was okay which he assured her that he is. Yui then compliments him which makes him blush all the while Kara was spying on them swearing to find out Yui Kamio's secret. Trivia * Yui never reverts to her Yui in Black personality this chapter. * A GRAVITY INDUSTRIES Jet Suit the Daedelus (a.k.a. the Iron Man Suit) that was sold by SELFRIDGES is shown to be owned and used by Kiito. Navigation Category:Chapters